Tennis, cell phones, and a twisted ankle
by Dramatic Fantasy
Summary: Rhyme has decided to take up tennis! Guess who joins her. JxR


Oneshot, 2nd fic………….lol

Rhyme was outside in Miyashita Park Underpass, hitting a tennis ball against a wall using her trusty tennis racket. After Beat's persuasion, Rhyme had decided to try out for sports. Most of the sports, she was no good at (baseball, soccer) but when it came to tennis, she was a pro. She never missed a ball unless she was playing against the tennis teacher.

Rhyme had put on her normal clothes, the salmon pink shirt with the skull heart, and her shorts (and we mustn't forget the beanie =D), but her sleeves were rolled up. She was focused on the ball so much that she couldn't hear footsteps walking towards her. Before she could hit the ball back, a white hand grabbed the tennis ball before it hit her racket.

"Playing tennis? Didn't think you had it in you." Joshua was standing beside her, bouncing the tennis ball on the ground. Rhyme let her sleeves down and sat.

"Chasing Beat around in the Game and in real life made me a little faster than others. So, I decided to take up tennis. Soccer was too violent for me and I can't hit a baseball for a million dollars." Rhyme began to pack up her stuff in a small bag. "Well, I think that's enough for me, I'm gonna get going. Cya Joshua!" She waved at Joshua as she smiled and walked away.

"Hey wait." Joshua stopped her before she could get too far. "How bout a game? Of tennis?" Joshua conjured up his own racket and threw Rhyme the ball.

"Heh, fine, but no using your composer powers, or scanning me to find out what I'm going to do next." Rhyme pulled out her racket and began to serve the ball.

*****************************************

The score was 15-30, Rhyme's lead. Apparently, Joshua had been relying on his composer powers for so long that he hadn't used his real strength in a while. Joshua served for this next round. Rhyme and Joshua were incredible players. Every time Rhyme hit the ball to the other side of the court, Joshua countered it. Miyashita Park Underpass was not the best place to play, but they were making it work. It seemed like nothing could disturb them.

Sadly, it only seemed like it. Rhyme's phone rang and she glanced back. As the ball swerved, it hit her in the stomach. She slipped on a puddle of water and landed on the hard cement, with an audible smack and a whoosh of air. Joshua dismissed his racket and ran over to Rhyme.

"Hey, you ok? That sounded pretty bad." Joshua put his hand down to Rhyme, who let out a sigh and a weak smile as she took it and tried to stand up. Her ankle was twisted, and because of it, she couldn't balance, causing her to slip and fall, pushing Joshua down too. As she looked up, Joshua blushed at how close they were. Joshua quickly got up before he could do anything irrational.

"Here, i'll try and fix that ankle." Rhyme sat down against the wall and winced as her twisted ankle rested on the ground. Joshua's right hand lit up in light and rested on Rhyme's ankle. After Joshua finished healing her (which took a couple minutes), Rhyme tried to stand up. "Your leg may be a bit weak, the magic i used wasn't that powerful because all you had was a twisted ankle." Right on cue, Rhyme fell again, landing on Joshua, pushing both of them to the ground. As Joshua looked up, Rhyme stared into his eyes. Rhyme leaned forward towards Joshua's ear.

"Thank you." Rhyme whispered into Joshua's ear. Before he could say anything, Rhyme pressed her lips against his. At first, Joshua recoiled from shock, but as time passed, he eased up and relaxed into the kiss. However, Rhyme didn't stay long. Her phone rang again, this time, Rhyme got up and ran over to it. Joshua just sat there in shock. "Uh oh! I'm late! (I'm late, for a very important date, no time to say hello goodbye i'm late i'm late i'm late! hehe) Beat's really mad...... Cya Joshua! Call me sometime and we'll play again!" Rhyme picked up her bag and began to run. She waved goodbye to Joshua with a flick of her hand and a light smile, tinted pink with a blush.

Joshua just held up a hand in farewell and smiled. He disappeared in a flash of light. As Rhyme was running, a light feather dropped on her head.

*****************

So, tell me, was it horrible? Was it ok? R&R plz!


End file.
